What life gives you
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: Naruto a Vulpine Hanyo from Konoha has many things going against. admist racism, and very few people that love and care for him. Can he overcome the hatred, or will he fall into it. Then there is Fuu a girl who honored for being a jinchuriki. She just wishes some action in her life. After all wishing and tattered reality mix. Right? Theme song is somewhere I Belong epic length
1. Chapter 1

**_What life gives you_**

Created by Blazeraptor

**_chapter one: Wicked winter_**

I could see, the dream, that same dreadful dream. I stand with blood soaked claws over Konoha, my hands painting blood their stone walls as if it was a canvas. I couldn't stop myself, not even Ayame was safe from me that dream had me fight myself. The darkness always winning, and the blight inside my heart ever growing. Even my own blood stains its claws, black flames to its back. Yet the thing that kills me is me.

I sat up in my bed, which consist only of a humble mattress. It was winter here in the village of Konoha, and being a poor lone orphan I had to find heat soon. The sewers seem like a modest choice, but I avoid them simply because of my smell. I'm no Inuzuka, if I was I'd been warm last night. The only thing I cling to at night is the lone white tail I have. It's like a fox's, but it's my thicker like a wolf. My white spikey hair clouds my eyes as I look at the mirror.

My silver eyes make out my form through the strands of loose hair, and I give a heavy sigh. "Come on Naruto, you got to get up, sick or not." I said in a slow pace, I common mantra I'd began every morning after a particular nasty winter. This winter, the way it came in, was already shaping to be horrible. I get up, and look out the window to see medical Shinobi. Possibly they are the same that was forced by Jiji to save my life, and taking another to the morgue, the fifth life tonight I seen taken by the damnable cold.

I could feel my ear twitch on the top of my head as I felt a cool wind blow by it. The irony is that because of the way I look, I've been the pariah. The Kyuubi no Yoko one of the legendary demon lords attacked Konoha no more than eight years ago in a blind rage, looking back on it… was it truly acting out in nature? When we loose someone, we all go blind with hatred. Then again, a demon is a demon right?

I slowly make my way to the dresser by my bed; the old man had bought me this bright orange jumpsuit for the purpose of "Brightening my wardrobe." Foolish, but kind if you take in the account that I really am short on friends, and to top it off it's not like I'm out to impress. I gave up on that when I realized what I was, Jinchuriki, the ancient language meaning Human Sacrifice. I actually find it to be a bit proper, to contain a demon which killed off many, and then being a conduit for its punishment.

I slip into the suit, and zip up the front, and sigh. This much thinking has already made me hungry, and currently Ayame is busy. If I was normal I'd never would've have such a closer friend, she's been the only one besides the Old man, and Jiji to take me in from the cold world. However, if the people knew about them handing me free food, then they'd be in trouble with the people for helping the "Kyuubi." What a stupid rationality, to think I am the monster… then again maybe I should become it. Kill them, and claim my dominance, maybe learn a jutsu to increase my tail count? However, as even I reflect upon this thought I can see it becoming me again, and what about the people that have innocence? Should I rip the seal from stomach, and thus condemn the infants, children, current soon-to be- mothers? All for revenge, all for what they want, which is to have been proven right. These thoughts I ponder make me think about the times I've tried.

The time I tried to play with other children, the time their parents rushed them away from me. The time I even tried to get this one girl to like me, pink hair, and green eyes. Sakura, if I can re-call was her name. the name literally being a stable to the very trees we consider the most beautiful in the village. Cherry blossoms, the irony in her that she has pink hair, the very color of the blossoms I commonly watch fall into the rivers around the village around fall.

Nature herself has given me peace, the fact that animals who normally by nature can sense evil come to me… to comfort me in some way… seems to always heal the holes in my heart. A void filled so that it won't be hollow, and these animals are mostly canines. Wolves, wild dogs, foxes, and even some Inuzuka dogs that sneak out comfort me. It's like I'm a pup, and they all act like as if I am in duress.

Which in many times, I was. Starving, cold, beaten, and depressed, the irony is that a human being has less love for me than a normal fox. Speaking of, as I ponder this, a soft patted golden furred fox wraps around my neck. Its name is Kanshi, a male fox which took up to me when I managed to heal its broken leg from a hunter's trap. It snuggles against my face, and I bring my hand to rub its ears as I walk out the door. This day was like any other in Konoha, except it was winter and winter made it hell.

I come out of the halfway house or the abandoned one at least. When it was heard the word of mouth, that a demon was staying there, they left it in a hurry. I can see the gray sky, and sigh. It was going to snow more, and this jacket was not really "snow" proof. It was already bad enough that I had just sandals on instead of snow boots.

I sigh, and jump to the top of a nearby building, and look at the Hokage monument. Or more specifically the man that sealed the spirit of the fox inside of me, I am mixed in-between hatred, and admiration. Hatred for the hell I've been brought in, admiration because of his sacrifice. Hatred for the pain I feel, admiration because he chose me.

I hear a yelling from the distance, followed by the sound of blood hitting the ground. I sigh, another petty thief, another one of my "Kind" what people don't get is that you never try charge out. You make sure to hide, and "fish" for the pockets. Speaking of which, nobles are visiting the roads today… time for me to grab my confidence. I jumped down to the building, and lay in the snow. Low enough to be like a tiger for the pounce, hidden like a snow fox inside the tundra that is the tree covered mountains. I dig my hands into the snow, I can feel my legs have chakra pump into them. My eyes focus, and I can see a very rich noble making their way down the street. I growl at who it is, and then smirk. One of those fools from the council, good, rob him blind to get petty revenge… but at least it's my revenge.

I wait until his guards stop on the icy roads, and went over my plan. Run up to them, and tap foots so they slide on the thin, correction, very thin piece of ice. Using my chakra to hold my own feet in place, and all the while as I blow by them… I snatch the purse. So I got ready, this isn't really anyway to survive, but you do what you have to do.

Now's my chance, I dash into the street, my legs carrying as my body as fast as I could go. My body goes low as I see the first guard look towards me. I grin as I use my right hand to push his foot, and make him slip on the ice. The second guard who was faster managed to draw his katana from the sheath, my tail wraps around his leg. I yank with its muscle, causing the guard to fall on his buddy. The noble who knows of me as the demon begins to shake, I couldn't help it. "Boo!" I shouted in his face, and managed to make my eyes flash it's silver as if I am unleashing the killing will of my soul.

He falls on his ass, and as he does he lets go of his purse. I catch as it falls, and backflip to avoid a third guard who had charged from behind me. I land on the ground with my legs spread wide, and smirk as they attempt to slash at me only to trip back onto the ice. "Demon, Shinobi come quick!" I frown, if they did come then the Hokage, a.k.a my Jiji would never let me here the end of it.

I reach into my pocket, and pull out a smoke bomb. I throw it onto the ground, and jump from the smoke plume, and began my sprint into the alley way. I watch as three shadowy figures drop from the sky into the smoke, and I felt the sudden urge to hide. I make it to the alley way, and look around. Making sure I was not followed, and thank the gods I wasn't. Moving my arm down, I grab a lid of the sewer tunnel. I take a deep breath before I slip my body into the hole; the smell hit me almost as soon as I entered the foul area. I allow my body to stop its plight for breath when I heard someone near me. I turn around to see some of the sewer rats, people who stick to the underneath of Konoha because they have nowhere else to go. I look at them, and then I see a child who no younger than me, she's cold. I take a kunai out of my pocket causing some to back up.

"Don't worry; I am not here for violence." I state, and cut the top part of my jumpsuit off to make a makeshift jacket. I hand it to the girl, whose parents helped her in. "T-Thank you, demon." I lower my head at the name, and nod. I look at them, and put my finger over my mouth. They nod, and I lift the sewer lid off, and see no one. I begin to climb back out, and then I notice the collective breath being exhaled. Apparently they like everyone else they fear me. I lower my head, and mask a lone tear that escapes my face as I feel the cold air rush against my face.

I take out two very worn, and rusty kunai which I use to stab into the walls, and begun a very careful climb to the top of the building. I take the purse that I just stolen, and then began to count out the ryo. "One, two, three, four thousand. Four thousand, this guy was loaded. But, since he was on the council I would probably get a visit, but… not today. I take only three hundred out, and then lean over the corner of the building. I see the noble talking to the guards, and I throw the rest of the money towards the rotten man. It hits him across the head; I barely let out a chuckle, a shallow, almost wallowing chuckle.

The man picks up the purse, and I watch him count out the money. He sighs in relief, looks like he miss counted, but for him three hundred? What would that matter, he owns a farm, a store… where would he need it? I sigh, and lean against the side of the run down building I was own, and I realize today was Sunday. It was time for me, to say at least one prayer… though apparently Kami and the other divines have forsaken me. I get to my knees, and clasp my hands together.

It was brief, though it still didn't stop the now running tears from eyes. It was the fifth time I prayed for a gift, a solace to confide my sins. I have committed what the villagers would call genocide, so I prayed like the Nuns taught me in the orphanage, though one could easily tell despite being servants to Izanami. They hated me, the mischievous flare in my eyes also had them on edge. Yet I had not a wrong thought about them. No hatred. If only someone could see that for me, not because of ears or tail. Then again, it's common place to hate for which none no of. Since Vulpine as they call me have no business upon the mortal plane, and thus deemed a bad omen. Yeah, a bad omen… the Kyuubi flattening the former rich districts wasn't already the sign to get your shit together, and then I don't really know what will be.

So with this I decide to sit in the cold a little bit more, and maybe fall asleep a little bit. After all I do have a little bit of fur to keep me warm in the nights, and days of winter. However, like Sara once taught me. To sleep in the cold is to give up, and allow yourself to be consumed by bitter winter tears. So I open my mouth, and imagine myself holding a guitar that I would slowly strum in a very slow and mellow tone.

_"I have been in the cold, all so long.  
Kicked to the snow, for not being one to love.  
Gloomy times indeed, since I have since lost you my sweet._

_Sweet innocence broken, no god to give it back.  
I felt myself weep all so long, yet no mom to comfort me.  
Soon this soul of mine shall look at them all, and the black night.  
My soul a Hollow blight in the eyes of purity, the irony of wicked winter._

_How we are cold, and bitter.  
How ever spring comes to warm us.  
The pain still is there, never going away.  
To fade is that of mortality, to live forever is divine. _

_Wicket winter keep me warm, shroud my heart.  
Divines have not a love you, or I.  
Join me sweet wicked winter in loving embrace.  
Come, and join me in sweet rest._

_Young pale mistress of death, please come to me.  
Death is not lies, nor truth.  
With my last breath, I bless you sweet gloomy mistress._

_For to dream is to just allow yourself a false hope, and to love a burden.  
Wicked winter, bring the demon from the insides of my heart.  
Make it darker than night, cure me of sympathy.  
Cure me of morality… for they have none._

_Wicked winter_"

I cry as I finished the song, and then take a deep breath. I notice my fox snuggled up against me. My tail is wrapped around its body as if it was my cub, though by all rights it should be. That's when I felt the sudden urge to move, and there I moved my body by rolling forwards. As I did I notice a Shinobi land on the roof of the building. He glared at me with cold eyes, and then began to question me. "What are you doing here demon, you should know that you are invading private property." I look at him, and sigh. "But, it's abandoned, isn't it?" I asked, I was confused at this point since I notice he had rope. That's when I put it together, and then grabbed a kunai.

"Back off, and put the rope down!" I shout, and he chuckles at me.  
"Oh calm down brat, trust me if you don't answer me I'll take you in." He sneered, and I lower my weapons.  
"Why are you up here, disturbing the peace?" I sigh, and then pick my kit.  
"Just leaving, I was taking a rest, and decided to sing." He chuckled, and then I felt my fox growl at him.  
"Well, get outta here, now or I'll arrest you. You caught me in a good mood." He stated, I nodded, and walked to the edge to softly jump down.

I however, feel a huge push from my back, and I fall off the ledge. "Wicked winter, ain't it brat?" I hear say as I crash against the ground hard. I could feel my bone in my right arm break, and I screamed out in pain. Only to feel a foot crash against my stomach, and see that man had jumped down on top of me. He kicked me in the ribs, and then got into my face. "If I ever hear a sad tale out of you again, then you're dead." I nod in fear, and he smirked as back handed me.

It flashed away, and I just gravel on the ground in pain. On a good day, hate to see him on his bad day… with this thought I picked myself up. I lift myself with my left arm, and cough some mucus up from the cold. I look at the shining object behind the clouds, and noted it's position. "Five already?" I asked myself, and then brush of any snow from the orange leggings of my pants, and then noticed the money I had stolen was gone. Swiped away by the man who had pushed me onto the ground, I sigh. Looks like I was waiting to actually to eat again.

**_The same night, Naruto Pov_**

I managed to wait out everyone, Ayame was closing down the stall. I entered through the back, and began to take a seat at the bench. "Hey Ayame, how are you?" She smiled at me, and noticed my black and blue arm. "Naruto, what happened to you?!" She said in a loud concerned tone, she had just enter the motherly mode… the most dreaded thing she could be in. "Nothing, just training, don't worry I'm fine. The bone is actually is resetting itself." She cringed when I said something about my bone, but then sighed. She knew no doctor would take me in, and then she smiled. "Jiji stopped by, your going to the academy this winter Naruto." I pumped my right arm, but cringed in pain. She gave me a sad look, and then sat out the first bowl, and she even made herself one.

"Naruto, how did your arm break?" I stop making a move towards the ramen, and pause. I decided to lie since she would hit me before going after the guy. "Training Ayame, just training." She nodded, and then said something that made me blush. "Your getting muscled, bet the girls will be swarming you soon." I snort in a laugh, and looked at her with a smile. The first real one I had all day, and then she sighed. "So what happened to your jumpsuit, you shred it?" I nodded, and took the first noodles into my mouth. "I gave the top to a little girl who was cold." She nodded, and then put her hand on my own.

"I want you to know that I'm here for you, like family." I nodded, and put my hand over hers.  
"I know sister, I know." I said in a soft voice, and then noticed Kanshi walking on the table before walking up on Ayame's arm. She took her hand off mine, and rubbed the fox's head.

"So Naruto, what is your dream. You know that we talked about you trying to find what you want to become?"

"I don't know, maybe I'll just be a humble musician." I laugh, and then pulled out a piece of paper. She smiled, and looked at me. "Wicked winter, eh, that's good Naruto. Though I thought you wanted to be a Shinobi?" I nodded, "Both, maybe digress." She chuckled, and then rubbed my head before kissing me on my forehead. "Your going to be ok?" I nodded, and got up from the seat as I finished my bowl.

"Yeah, as the old saying goes Vulpine endure."


	2. Chapter 2

"The winds always have a story to tell, so please be silent and listen."

-Unknown

Chapter two: A new day.

Everyone has a story to tell, some can be heard in the winds. With cries of joy, or that of anguish. Last night when I got back home one such story was told before the noose, and I heard my upstairs neighbor hang himself. Once again poverty, and destitute that I shall be blame for has cost another life. I can still hear his words bounce in my head, on how I was responsible.

"_Fucking demon took it all, my wife and child. Why keep them waiting, Huh, I only drink the pain away. I wish I could come down those stairs, and slit his throat. But, he'll eat my soul; I want to be with you. For in death I wish to caress you Sasame, and our daughter Mone._" His last words before his life was cast asunder, and by himself no less. The gods wait for no man, the story of this man was a tragedy that I "caused" it's always a very brutal wake up call.

To be this monster, if I could I'd wish myself away. If it meant Ayame would not live in fear, or that Jiji would never have to worry about an amount inner arguments with the councils, I'd do it. I even tried once, back a couple years ago, at the humble little old age of five. The butter knife I'd stolen was sharpened over time, but like always. Any cut, any slash was healed. It didn't matter; it could've just not healed. Maybe my own soul wills me on now, though I doubt it.

My arm has healed over night, just a very small bruise from where the bone had snapped. I hate, and in a strange way love my healing abilities. At least I can live to protect my friends, but what about these others, the ones who I'll shall be attending classes with. Ayame has told me that if I just be myself, I'd be ok, but what is myself? I am demon in their eyes; if I am myself then I'm the deceiver, the false prophet. If I become the demon, then I'm the soothsayer to their hatred, and wicked ideals of my being.

I decided that pondering over these thoughts was already wasted time. I had to train today, and remove the bandages that Ayame had given me last night for my arm. I told her I didn't need them, but she seemed so concerned as usual. Gods help me when for I do actually get seriously hurt. Which even I begin to realize would take a massive amount of effort… no not massive, those green cladded Shinobi who always shout about youth and effort massive.

I grin at this thought as I raise myself to the golden light of the sun, and smile as its warmth caressed my skin through the small portal inside my shanty apartment. I could always wallow in this feeling, it is as if I have a mother wrapping me in a loving embrace, and that a father whispers in my ear on how proud he is. I close my eyes, and allow the imagination of my mind to take hold. I can see her face, and his. A man bearing my silver eyes, and a woman with white hair, they both look all so majestic in this white lighted dream. The cruel reality is always when I open my eyes, and see myself back in the rundown home of a suicidal now currently lobotomized man.

I clench at the fur sheets on the mattress I was laying on, by me was a few rusty old Kunai, and my torn up pants. I grab them, and then walk over to my closet, and grab a brown jacket. It was decent, a gift. It had a few holes in it, just chinks in the heated armor against the ice cold steel of winter. I then see the suns last ray of light hit my bed before the sky darkens again. Snow shall come in soon, and I at least have to look decent for today I go for a visit the academy with Jiji. Decent… well I'm technically a orphan so how decent do they expect. Elegant Kimono, clan clothing, rich civilian clothed garbs? Such arrogance mocks my kind of people, in many ways I wish to be like them though. To have that wealth, not worrying

about the next meal… parents willingly giving your heart's every 'innocent' desire. Like the apple, and the tree.

The rich buy the apple, but my kind grows the trees. It's a bit of irony, since we own the apples, and yet live in destitute. If I owned the tree, they'd be the ones begging for the food. No, no must no think this way. If I start to hate, I'd become what they want. Besides, can't have a bad mood when you start your track onto becoming a man, right?

I walk out my door, and to my surprised weasel is waiting for me. Now the weasel wasn't his real name, but he bore the ANBU mask for it. So I got around to calling him weasel, I thank he could be considered the forth person to actually treat me like a human, vulpine, what ever the hell I am with kindness. "Hey weasel, long time no see!" I stated happily, extending my hand out to shake his hand.

He took it with a grace befitting a man who was greeting a comrade. A nice firm grip, "I know, say what Ayame has been saying is true. Look at ya, not even there yet and getting the beef on your bones." I wag my tail at the compliment, and notice another man who was stared at me with a look mixed with a glare, and curiosity.

"Hey Weasel, who's the other guy, wearing the dog mask?" I asked, and pointed to the man with his thumb. "Who, him, don't worry it's the second body guard that Hokage-sama assigned for you. Rumors are going around about a little white fox making a heist, got anything for that Naruto?" I chuckle nervously, and then sigh." "Yep, but it got stolen, luck is not my forte." I admitted, and the Dog masked man seemed to be more curious. "Meh, never really liked the nobles, but you know Naruto if you keep this up you'll get caught eventually. The only reason why he didn't report it as a crime because he thought he got all of his money back." Weasel explained to me, and I gave a heavy sigh. "Sorry, just getting tired of hand outs… besides if I'm still able to slip past three trained guards I'm good at stealth. Speaking of Weasel, black or blue?" He titled his head, and chuckled. "You're really going to paint the faces again; how many times a year do you do this?" He asked, and I more than happily answered him back. "At least four times a year, I'm thinking black though since it'll stand out." I stated, and the Weasel chuckled. "Well, I'd agree especially in this kind of weather. So tell me was that you singing yesterday on top of the building?" The dog masked man said, and I nodded. "It's a beautiful song, did you make it?" I nodded again, before I saw him close a pink book. "I wrote it a few days ago to expel some horrible feelings lately." I explained, and the Dog mask man nodded.

I then notice him looking at my eyes a little bit, and then I heard a heavy sigh. "So I guess the rumor are true Weasel, a boy with vulpine eyes, and a tail of beasts. Well he'll be safe for today at least, after all we are A rank Shinobi…" He stated in mellow tone, I breathed a sigh of relief. They began to walk down the hall way as Kanshi wrapped himself around my shoulders. Weasel patted the fox a little bit, and I felt as if Kanshi was purring. Do fox's purr? Oh well I'm sure all shall be learned soon enough.

We leave the building, and out onto the snow filled streets. I can see little red rose pedals on the ground. I sigh, another funeral pyre… here. I wonder if the gods weep for their creations, or if they take a seat too watch the daily show. Hmm I wonder what it would be called, Humanity trails? Some soap opera, or perhaps a musical? I can hear the sounds of guitar being played, I recognized the beat as Hikan-tekina no Nichiyōbi. A common depressing song played in hard times, wished I could escape the melody.

Weasel must've noticed me in a stupor because I felt a tug at my shirt, and looked up at him. "Naruto, what wrong?" I shake my head, and say "nothing" before he nods and we continue to walk. We soon come upon a gate, and I look at the massive building. "Wow it's really big, is it true this where I'm going to learn to become a shinobi?" The man in the dog mask nodded. I give a big smile, my life was about to change. Well, in the since that I'd be finally apart of something anyway.

I walk with Weasel into the front of the building; I notice some of the parents staring at me. _"Why is the demon here" _I here someone whisper, and I move behind Weasel to avoid their gaze. To say I am scared would be the truth, I am brave when I know no will get hurt, but I choke when I must fight to survive. The thought of killing someone, or even hurting someone is always last priority. I notice more glaring at me, and then I hear it again, the whispering.

_"Demon, why is he here…"_

_"The tailed freak, he is real like mommy said."_

_"Look at his black tipped ears, the Kyuubi is here."_

_"The third is a foolish man to even allow that THING to learn here, he'll kill us all."_

_"Please do not let him corrupt my child; she's too innocent to be in the same room."_

_"The monster, the demon defiles this sacred building."_

_"Let him learn how to die, can they teach him that?"_

I ball my fists up, and try to block out the whispering. The people do not realize that my hearing is way above human levels, even Shinobi. Maybe they do, and they are just tormenting me. "

Naruto… is something wrong?" I hear Weasel say, and I nod.  
"What is it?" He asked, and I point to my ear.  
"The whispering, I can hear them all whispering." I say. And he nods.  
"Try to block it out Naruto, pay no heed for they fear what they do not understand." Weasel said to me, I nod and try to focus on Ayame, and Jiji. They should be arriving any moment.

"Naruto, there you are." I hear the graceful angelic voice of Ayame flood my ears. Then I hear a small chuckle, and look to see the old man. He wasn't wearing his usual garb, but a black mesh shirt, and what looked like a Samurai's mask less helmet. Ayame was wearing green Kimono, an unnatural clash to her favorite color orange. She put her hands on my shoulders, and gave them a light squeeze for comfort. She lowered her head down to my ear, and then whispered. _"Be strong, I know you can hear them Naruto, but I'll always be here for you so don't listen to them." _I lean my head back, and she kissed me on the forehead. It didn't go unnoticed, and I heard something that made me angry.

_"The ramen girl is a whore to care for the very thing that took our Hokage, our precious Yondaime." _I never took anyway away, to keep being accused and hear my friends being accused is my literal anger causing actions. So I then I yell, and I make sure for them to hear my exact words.

"Stop calling her that!" I shouted, and then got the attention of a large brown haired man. He wasn't fit, and he definitely wasn't a ninja. The process of elimination came to me slowly, and then I realized by his elegant clothing that he was a noble. Ayame moved her hand over my mouth and with audible "Shh" tried to keep me silent. But, when I'm angry I'm hot headed, so I yell out again.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, don't you dare say that about my friends!" This time the noble walked over to my group, not noticing Jiji. He knelt down in front of me, and gave a smirk when I started to sweat. If I was going to have to fight then I'd surely get beaten. Though he was big, definitely not in the fine physical shape as most warriors are, he'd still beat me because he was trained. I for the life of me am not. Then he must've sensed my fear because he got back up and declared with much excitement.

"The demon child is scared of us, how the mighty hath fallen Kyuubi no Yoko, the destroyer of mountains, the raiser of the seas, the farmland burner." I growl, but then I shut up when he pointed at me. "He even growls at my insults, like he has done not a thing wrong. Which ever womb bore him is shriveled, and deathly to any normal human. Our children shall be around this, and where is the Hokage on this matter."

That's when I heard Jiji speak up, "I am here, and you've made a huge mistake Namu." He stated with anger inside his voice that I've not heard in a very long time. The noble paled turning to face me, and then Jiji. "L-Lord Hokage, F-f-forgive me I didn't" The old man raised his hand, and then I watched as several Anbu came from the crowd. "Take this man to interrogation at once; he has spoken out against Konoha and her people." The crowd began to boo, but not at the noble, but at Jiji.

"Traitor, why would you protect scum!"  
"He deserves no remorse; he destroyed the Yondaime and his lover!"

I grab my head when I heard a roar inside of it, that's when I find my voice. "Just… shut… up." I said, making everyone go silent. My tail wagging about in anger, my hair standing up at full attention, I feel my eyes burn." A villager woman yells as she points at me. "By the gods, look he's turning, he'll kill us all!" This caused the crowd to actually close in on me, and Jiji. Weasel and Dog moved in front of us.

"Disperse now, or face the law as it is made to be!" Weasel declared, making some people flinched. That's when I heard a child my age state something that made Jiji tense. "Why is the demon here momma, he looks like the thing that took daddy away?" Ayame squeezed my shoulders as I tensed up, and looked at my hands to see that claws were growing, I take deep breath. I can feel my anger receding, and the claws going back to their dull form. However, I looked at Jiji who had a shocked written, and then I notice the crowd looking at the boy who said it, he was purple haired, and bared red eyes. A Kurama clan member and I could only take a breath before Jiji sighed.

"Listen citizens of Konoha, I will place my title on the line right now to allow the boy a decent a desent education, so please disperse and allow the school to start. Your children would be better off listening to a teacher right now then hearing angry words" He spoke, and the people in the room looked at each other, and then at me. They nodded, and began to leave their children slowly, but glancing, and even glaring at me as they past by my small group.

Soon they dispersed; Jiji grabbed the bridge of his nose then looked at the staff. "I am heading out, Weasel, and Dog shall stay here with Naruto, if harm comes to him in anyway. I shall brand you, and shame you upon learning of the said harm. Now please get to work!" He ordered, the teachers, and staff there stood at attention. "Yes sir!" I looked at Jiji, and patted my head as he left. I was starting to walk towards the other children who had mixed look, some glaring, some curious, even a few girls who thought my twitching ears looked cute.

Ayame though pulled me back into a none facing hug, and then got down to my ear. _"Be good Naruto, I'll be at the ramen shop with Teuichi when you get out, love you souchi" _I blush, and then turn around to hug her, my tail creeps around her as I only come to her stomach. I could only wish that she was my mother by blood, my life would be perfect no matter what. _"Love you too Ka-san, see you soon." _I whisper back to her, and give me a kiss on the cheek before leaving the building. I turn to the other people, and now I feel vulnerable, alone.

I see the children following brown haired man, and I slowly march with them. We round to the right of a hallway to large classroom, and I notice another brown haired man who had a spikey pony tail. "Ok, when I call your name please take seat" I gulp, and wait for the names to be called.

"Sakura Haruno" He stated, and a pink haired girl walks up her seat, which was at the front of the row. I sigh, and notice her look at me. She gave me a small wave upon realizing me, and wave gave a small wave back. The teacher took a quick glance at both of us, and sighed. He then went back to the charter, and sigh.

"Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." I watch as two kids clad in jackets come out of our group, and take seats next to Sakura, and I notice Kiba the wild looking boy stare at me. I give a small hand wave, but I didn't get a return, just a snort. Shino however, much to my amazement said nothing, but gave me a nod. I nodded at him, and figured this is must how he greets people… strange.

"Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akamichi, and Shikamaru Nara." I notice this platinum blonde girl walk past me, wearing a purple flower dress; she had a purple flower in her hair. She glanced at me as she past, she shook her head. The next kid was big one, well for our age anyway. He past by me, and then stopped. "Hiya, wanna have a chip?" I snap my head at him, and he held a chip. That's when the teacher stated "No sharing food, or any food here please." I looked at the teacher, and Chouji just backed away silently. The next person didn't say anything, just walked to his seat, and laid his head down.

I watched as the other people were called up, and then came my name. "Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki" I sigh at the teachers stunned expression, and walk to the back row chairs, the only one there. I cupped my chin as the teacher looked at me, and then walked to the front of the class. He glanced at me with a neutral expression, I noticed dog and Weasel glancing at him.

"Good morning class, I am Iruka Umino, and I shall be your instructor for the school year. Please let us get to know each other, so when I call your names state something about yourself. Likes, dislikes, dreams, unique skills what ever works." Everyone nodded, and I watched him point a pencil at Sakura. "Miss Haruno, please tell us about yourself."

She stood up, and gave a calm smile. "I am Sakura Haruno, of the Haruno clan. I like cherry blossoms, and medicinal plants that my friend Ino grows. My dream is to become a medic one day." The teacher claps his hands, and then said "Perfect, Ino."

"My name is Ino, Ino Yamanaka. I love plants, and flowers. I grow them with my father at our shop, and my dream is to one day own a flowery for medicinal plants." The teacher then pointed to the sleeping figure who was Shikamaru, and I laugh when all he got was a couple snores.

"Kiba Inuzuka, please follow routine." The boy stood up, and then I noticed a small white dog on shoulder. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka, and I'm here to rock and roll! My likes are canines, and fighting. My dream is to lead my clan back to their prime days, where the Inuzuka were on first call for hunter missions." Everyone stared at him, and even I was intrigued.

"Ok, next up Naruto" I stand up, and take a deep breath. I at first stutter, but manage to get it out clearly as I take another deep breath. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I have no clan. My likes are the music I write, My mother like figure, and my Kanshi who is wrapped around my neck. My idle is Minato Namikaze the former Yondaime Hokage." The teacher looked at me incredulously, and then asked a question that made nervous. "Ok, but what of your dream?" That's when I embarrassingly state "I don't have one yet, maybe just to survive the next day and keep going." The teacher pinched his nose bridge.

"No I mean for like your wants as a life time goal?" He said releasing the pinch upon his nostril.  
"Umm, Sensei, I don't really have one." I stated again, I saw Weasel get on edge.  
"That's impossible mister Uzumaki everyone has a dream, we use it as our burning will to continue on." The teacher explained, and I shook my head.  
"Then my dream is to make it to the next day." I stated, making almost everyone hit the floor.

"Well of course you'll complete your dream then Idiot; you'll be alive in the morning!" The Inuzuka shouted at me, "He means like you want to be. Hokage, and a leader of a freaking nation or something like that. Come on get a coherent thought!" I back away, and sigh in defeat. "Then, I really don't have one… maybe… umm… find my family." I clasp my hands around my mouth, and everyone looked at me.

"Y-you're an orphan?"  
"Well that explains the tail, no one would have a baby with a tail."

I sigh in sadness, and lower my head down. Weasel from what I could tale was displeased with the turn of events, but he and I both knew. The teacher didn't do anything really wrong to directly hurt me.

**_please review_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter three: The winter rose_**

I watch as the rest of the families take their children from the academy, it's been two weeks since I started. I listen well, at least to the other children. _"There goes the demon boy, tailed freak, whiskers." _ The names hurt my pride, I actually been trying to play with the others. However, indirectly the teachers must've told them to "Not catch a disease" that I had. Then the comments coming back from the first day of school, about how no parent wanted me. That day Kiba got sent out of school for bullying, but came back the next day.

I look at my white tail, and sigh. "Well if I'm a dog without a bone, at least I still got a tail to play with…" I said in monotone, and I slowly brush my tail with my hand. It always had a pleasurable affect, and ironically like petting a dog. Ayame had brushed my tail one day, she said it was too bushy to be in public. Though I hated the amount of care she took to take the knots out, which was little to none, I was still happy to have someone to care for me. Even if I couldn't stay with them because of the council, and even then… I want to defy them.

The shinobi council from what I heard voted me in for the shinobi program. A vote of nine to three. The clans that actually supported me in were from my knowledge the Hyuuga basically for the money, Nara for the logic of creating a living weapon, Aburame simply because from what I gathered from Shino… logic. The other minor clans just wanted Konoha to be safe.

The bit of irony is that if I should ever turn, which will never happen simply because the people I care about the most live here, I'd be more of a challenge or even a major threat. I was sitting on the swing in the middle of the playground; I had long since thrown the Dunce hat that I was given by one of the teachers named Sazame. She was kind, up until I asked a "stupid question" which was, and I quote myself. "What was the meaning of dreams?" I similar question I've asked myself for the past two weeks since my sort of shallow outburst.

I've asked so many people, some who didn't like me too well. Ayame told me that "Dreams are sacred thoughts and wishes of the soul." Teuichi said "It's a intense want or guidance." I even asked Jiji, who bluntly stated what the teachers stated. I never hit myself so hard in the head because of the sheer repeating of an answer that was given to me.

Is the meaning of dreams… an unanswerable question? If so what of these other dreams, the ones where I can see myself painting on a bloody canvas of blood, and then the others where I hold onto a child. Are these my wants? My desires, is it even a literal dream? I sit here thinking of this and then sigh as I jump off the swing. I grab hold of the tree bark above me, and dig my claws into it. I pull myself up, and as I do my jacket shifts to the mass of the branch pushing on it. I can see, the children remaining all bundle up, playing with the snow. Something I tried to do so many times, and got kicked out of the little group because I was "Sick" a bit of malice in the way that they had said it made me sort feel the pain that was meant.

I take out a rust kunai, and began a routine we started in school. Balancing kunai on the tip of your hand through chakra, it looked easy, and it was anything but easy. The way the teachers had done was because of years, upon years of being the line of duty. Where it is either you do it, or you suffer death. I bit of do or die can work wonders if you truly want to live.

I put the tip inside my finger so I got a starting balance, and slowly a flow my chakra into it. I have many times asked what the normal color of chakra was, and all times a definitive answer of blue, or light blue. Mine wasn't normal, it was almost fully white. I think the lighter the chakra is on the spectrum, the more it seems to bind against an item or object. I was actually accused of cheating on a routine examination of the balancing test, since most people namely everyone else had failed to keep it balanced. I however, and much to my own shock "passed" it. The practice I still do is because of what Ayame taught about her time as a Genin before retiring after her mother's death.

_"Practice makes perfect Naruto, you may be able to do it under a calm environment, but could you when you have to move?" _Those caring lessons that even the teachers don't give had always echoed in my mind from the moment she stopped saying them. So I decide to stand up on the branch, and like a snake I coil my arms slowly so that the kunai didn't move in the shallow cut I made.

I breathe deeply and slowly as I move my right leg. The kunai stays on, but it shifts violently. She was right about one thing, to hold it with chakra while standing still was one thing, to hold it with movement? That was a completely different league of control. I silently console my nervousness as I bring my right foot back, and then a sharp pain shot in my finger as the kunai cut it's way out, and dropped to the ground below.

Little tiny blood droplets come off my finger; I see them move so slowly… almost like a trance. They hit the snow turning small specs of the crystal ice red, I then feel the burning sensation as the wound heals. "I need to try harder…" I tell myself as I take another old kunai out, and put the very tip inside my finger, and hold it out to balance it. I move my right foot out again, but this time the kunai manages to hold fast. I push my chakra more into it, I can see through my eyes that it now had a white ethereal like cloak around it.

I silently take another step, and as I do the branch wobbles. This wobbling, and my concentration broken makes me fail at the attempt yet again. The cut opens up, and I watch as the kunai falls down. "Damn it!" I shout hitting the branch to my side, I was madder at myself then anything. That's when I sigh, and just hop down from the tree. I catch myself on all fours as I land on the ground.

I shake off any snow on the front of my jacket, and look as this one girl. She had navy blue hair, a common trait under the Hyuuga clan, watching me… that's when I hear it. "Hey Hyuuga, give us your money!" One large boy shouted, and two others came from behind him. I watch as the Hyuuga girl puts her hands up. I focus my hearing, and then I hear it as a whisper. _"I have no money Gen-Genshin." _I sigh, and turn to walk away when I heard the hard sound of hand, hitting flesh. The sound I felt all so many times.

I snap my head around, and see the Hyuuga girl crying. I run as I see the large boy raise his hand up again. "Hey you, back off!" I shout, and he was barely inches away from her face. He turned to me, along with his goons. "Or what, beasty boy!" He shouted, and the others excluding the Hyuuga who was crying laughed. That's when I clench my fist, and then growled. My tail wagged viciously, as I slowly got into a fighting stance. I barely knew hot to fight, but I wasn't going to let someone get hurt, especially a girl. I don't know why I even bothered to do this… it's just wired in me to not see a girl in pain. The big kid laughs as he picks up a stick, and casually beats it against his palm. I notice the other two get behind me, and then the big once raised the stick up. I swerve to the right, and avoided the hit. I jumped as he swings low, and land on one of my feet. Just in time to feel a push from behind me, and soon I felt the stick hit me in the face.

It splinters as it does, and I fall backwards. In a very much a lot of pain, and then I felt a kick on my head as one of the goons to decided to tag in with the big one. Big mistake. I grab his foot, and pull causing him to crash to the ground. As I crawled onto the smaller one, I felt the big one wrap his arms around me. I on instinct threw my head back into his nose. I could feel the blood rush down the back of my neck, and my own blood from broken nose flow down onto my lips.

He unwraps me, and I send my left fist into his buddy's face. Breaking nose, and causing it to splatter across my hand. The third one, a red haired boy sent a kick into my back with his right leg. I fall onto the smallest of the group, and feel the big one grab hold of me. This time locking my arms, and though I struggled I knew I was a goner. The two other's, one with blood running down his face cursed at me. "Damn idiot, he broke my nose!" The smallest yelled out, but then the big from behind offered up a prospect that made me shiver. "Looks like the Hyuuga girl is got "hero" a demon hero. Whatta say we show what heroes get?!" The big boy yelled, and then to my horror the smallest one grabbed a rock.

I crash my head into the bigger boy's face again, but he just laughed at my effort. I felt a fist hit my gut, making lurch forward. I cough up blood as I feel the rock get thrown into my face making me scream out in pain. This was terrible idea, a very terrible idea. The boy that threw the rock picks up another, and goes to chuck it. My eyes open widen, it seemed as if timed slowed down. I tilt my head slightly to the right, making the rock collide against the bigger boy's face. The smallest though got in another lucky shot, and manage to hit me in the… groin… with a rock. I fell to the ground, winded, and cough up some blood.

They descended upon me like a pack of dogs, kicking and punching me. They stopped when they saw that I was put in my place. They laughed as they walked away with some battle wounds, but I was in a lot of pain. I could barely move at this point, and coughed blood onto the snow. That's when I got up slowly, and said something that I regretting almost immediately. "Yeah… you… better run, cowards!" I shouted, only to feel the bigger boy's fist crash into my face.

I clutch the snow, and looked to where the Hyuuga girl was standing, and saw that she had made break for it. At my own expense of course, and then a new round of kicking began. I grunted in each blow, and survived. They walked away leaving me a almost literal bloody pulp, by the position of the sun I had at least an hour before Ayame would came here like she promised. I slowly got up, and shambled over to the bench where, I flopped down. I clutched my ribs as I felt the bones healing, and resetting.

I notice the winter sun setting behind the academy, and take in its warmth. Drying blood on my face, and still allowing some to be running out my nose, a bit of hilarity if your part of my fan club. The all so great and mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune reduced to a mere bloody pulp by a child… the irony is almost literally painful. I cough up some more blood, and then here the crunching of snow and without missing a beat I yell "Go away!" I said, this time I did have some tears mixing in with the crud already on my face. Demons don't cry, do they? Well if you had a heart, you'd rewrite the text books. I felt someone coming from the front of me, and looked to see the Hyuuga girl. "Nagashi, h-he's over here!" She stuttered in her shout, and I look behind me to see a male Hyuuga clan member wearing a winter coat. "Lady Hinata, please tell are you sure he saved you?" He asked, and I looked at the girl as she nodded.

That's when I went into a coughing fit and accidently coughed blood on her pure white coat. "I-I'm sorry" I barely get out, and I try to stand up. Only to feel a calm push from another older Hyuuga who was standing behind the girl, which was named Hinata. I feel dizzy as I feel something enter my system. I see a faint green glow from the Hyuuga named Nagashi. "P-please leave me alone…" I silently said, and tried to get up again.

"Boy, please sit, and allow me to heal your wounds." I did not listen, and tried to get up again. This time the frontal Hyuuga, pushed me onto the bench making my already healing ribs crack a little bit. I grunt, and then heard Hinata yell at them. "Stop hurting, he's already hurt!" The one in front of her, the one that pushed looked behind him, and bowed apologetically. I heard him say, through my daze of the green light "Forgive me mi' lady."

"He's about healed, after we're done doing this favor we'll call it in to the Anbu." I close my eyes; Weasel hadn't been in the village today, or Dog. The others is the words of Jiji were "barely competent." As long as I didn't die, they could lie and get away with it. I slowly lift my head, and to the gaze of the Hyuuga girl in front of my eyes. "W-why?" the smartest, and too the people standing there dumbest thing I could say. "You helped our clan Heiress, so we'll help… even… you." The one almost growled out, but calmed himself.

"D-don't call the Anbu, I-I'll be fine getting home." I lied, in truth this is one my worst beatings, because weapons were involved in this little one sided fight. I take a deep breath, and realized the amount of time that had passed, and soon Ayame would be here. Probably ready to beat the living tar out of anybody still there. I felt my wounds healing faster with the green light, but I decided to avoid any yelling. "Y-You better go… I-I have someone coming here." The two look at me, and then shrug as they backed off. The girl that I saved was ready to protest, and then to calm her down I said my dumbest line of the day.

"I kicked their asses, huh?" I said between a cough, and she couldn't help but laugh a little. Though she blushed, "Lady Hinata we must go." That's when to my own my sadness, they walked away. She wanted to stay, I could tell by her look and body language. It still did not matter, she noble, and probably doesn't even go to the academy. I take a deep breath, and allowed my eyes to shut. That's when I heard running in the snow, and saw Ayame yelling my name. "Ay-am-me." I said in cough, and felt her arms wrap around me. She lifted me up, "Naruto what happened?!" She all but yelled in concern. I painfully chuckle, and then close my eyes. That's when the world went black, and I felt myself fall asleep.

I woke up, and found myself lying in a hospital bed. Ayame lying asleep in a chair, along with the Hokage of the village, and my Jiji. "Ay-Ayame, what am I doing in a hospital?" I asked, this caused everyone to snap awake, and I felt Ayame pull me in for a very tight hug.

"Oh Kami, Naruto look at you… you poor thing." She cooed with some tears in her eyes. I felt the hot liquid drop onto my cold skin, and then looked down to see myself attached to some tubes, and heart monitors. Jiji wearing his Hokage garb walked to my bed side. "Naruto, what happened, who did this you?" I laugh a little bit, and move my hands to my ribs. They still haven't healed all the way, which to me was amazing since I healed a broken arm in a matter of a day.

"I got into a fight with a few boys… they were picking on this girl called Hinata." I said, and coughed a little bit on the sheets. Still blood, but none the less, less painful then what it had been.

"The Hyuuga heiress, you… protected the Hyuuga heiress?" Ayame asked me, and I shrugged weakly. I didn't even know she was an heiress to the clan. Jiji gave me a sad smile, and patted my shoulders. "You did good boy, very good. Ayame I am sure you're proud, he's very brave." My mother like figure nodded, but still held onto me. Her warmth was needed right now, I felt like a ice cube in a fridge. "I…I kicked their ass… busted their noses except for one." Ayame gave me a pat on the back, and then I heard her whisper.

_"That's my boy…" _I smile at the comment, and moved weakly to wrap my own hug around Ayame. She deepened hers, and I watched a doctor entered. "Umm, Uzumaki family?" He said in a stupor, noticing the people in my room, namely my Jiji. Ayame raised her head up from my chest, and looked at the doctor. "What's wrong with my Souchi?" She asked, I straighten myself to hear the news as well.

"He's healing rapidly, probably do to his unique blood line, I am sure with a day here in the infirmary he'll be ready to go. Though I advise plenty of be rest, he's still healing from internal injuries. Namely four broken rips, six broken fingers, and small hairline facture at the hardest point of the skull, so I'm also prescribe he be treated with some pain medication for the next week. I would advise to just keep from physical strain for the next few days, and our resident… umm… knucklehead should be up and running." I noticed the hesitation, he wanted to say demon so badly… though I felt Ayame squeeze my hand tighter, and I felt my eyes close again. I needed some sleep, a lot of sleep.

**_End of chapter three_**

**_Please review, and next time we jump to Fuu's POV, you'll notice major changes in the lore, and a distinct culture from villages._**


	4. Chapter 4

Sit with my child, and I'll shall tell you a tell of adventure, and romance. For the time on our land is short, but the land of sprits eternal.

**_Chapter four: Inari festival _**

In the forest of Takigakure one can find great pleasures from the cold in the southern regions like Konoha, and Suna. I for one find today a musty heat, and the feeling of rain hitting my tanned skin exciting. Today marks the Inari festival, where my village shall gather and give offering to the guardians of our most sacred tree, and of the sky. I for one am to be one of the leading presenters of the Heroes flower and water. Objects of long of legend, said to be of great value to our village and of high sacred spirituality. Used only for the occasion of the Inari festival.

Me, my mother, along with my sister was out picking the winter flowers of Takigakure. Mainly for the tribal dyes that they were to create, with mine being a sacred symbol of a purple crescent moon upon my brow. Almost like a crown, just made of dye, and fit for a princess. Which in the most strangest of ways fits me, but to far lesser extents. I am the daughter of our current chieftain, my father and mentor, Mizu. My brother Shibuki was out training with him today, and Suien was paying heed to my father's orders to keep guard over me.

I was told by my mother to always be what I really was, to bad for her unlike my elder sister Mizuha. I'm not the typical chieftain daughter, the typical fairy tail "Princess" as they would like to add to my name. Nope, this girl was a man in spirit. I do have one ever have one girly thing about me, my voice… and well that's it really. I'm not the typical looking girl, I'm like a tomboy. In fact I may be the ONLY tomboy in my village. Since customs always depicted women of my standard to be of the gentler, and caring side.

Please, the only thing I care about is my secondary status. Being with a Bijuu, or the Sacred beasts as we call them, is just one reason why I don't like being girly. We really don't have a Shinobi force, we have warriors, but above that not really anything. Granted that does not make us weak, oh no, we're considered the SIXTH great nation in the continent. Though officially we're scattered clans, and band under one banner in times of need.

We, well I at least, bare the heroes will. I will which as been passed along many, many, of my family since the time the first people learned of chakra. My hide dress, which was dyed orange by my hand fluttered as a massive gust of wind came over the tall mountain sides guarding our land. I took a deep breath as the pedals of sunflowers around me flew into the air.

"Mizuha, you should relax a little, today is awesome to be alive." I said to my sister who was still picking flowers, and she turned to me. Her brown hair flowing in the winds, and she gave me this pompous smirk. "What's wrong afraid that I'll beat you again, remember who ever picks the most gets to pour the heroes water from the trunk of **_Tsuri no_** **_Jinse?" _**

I grind my teeth like a grater; she was baiting a hook as a fisherman does. To my eternal shame, the rivalry I always shared with my sister has made me do things with her. She always had the way tempting me to join in, rather a game of whose better, or just trying to play our ocarina. That's when I notice a purple flower hit my green hair, and I pick it up. "Or are you too scared, Fuu?" I growled, and decided that was it as I grabbed my own flower, and with all my might, threw it at her. She skillfully dodged it, she was being trained to be one of our female warriors. During the last great war, where Konoha, Taki, and Mizugakure fought the combined alliance of Sunagakure, and Iwagakure we took heavy losses to man power. Our military has since been subpar to other villages. Though we usual do not antagonize any of them since we follow the teaching of the ancients, which violence must only be used in defense, or under mass amount of danger. I for one don't really like fighting much, but Chomei pushes me to train just in case.

After all in her words that she tales me in my dreams, "A jinchuriki must be strong to save itself." I know what it means, like how the baby bird must learn to fly at birth to survive, or the spiders that must leave their nest to dwell in the forest anew. In a way, the reason I feel the way I do, even now as I chase my sister around the damp grass is because I want to be like the birds, and the spiders. I don't want to be cared for, I want to be my own person. I could hear our mother call our names, and we both looked at each other, we both gave a very loud sigh. "Coming momma!" I shouted with my sister, my Hide dress which was made of deer skin and orange dye fluttered to my back as me and my sister took off in a mad dash.

Another competition? No, just something we were taught to do. When family calls, you must go to it. When your heart however calls like the beating heart of a fire, you follow it. Though if it just so happens to go against what is right, and then you always have to make the choice. Either what you are doing now is right, or wrong. It's in your digression. That's when I manage to notice that I was now ahead of my sister, and she was gawking. I may have just started training, but my energy for many of peers was high. Not surprising I bared a Sacred beast, speaking of which Chomei hates being worshipped.

I first did that on our first meeting, where out of a group of infants, she chose me. I custom in our village is too allow our sacred guardians to guide us, and even sometimes choose us. Chomei was a massive beetle, our forest guardian, with one tail and six massive wings. She had a deal basically for we are to treat her civil, and she'll keep us under her literal wing. Well through me at least, sometimes it's weird, even now my thoughts are open to her eyes.

Though I'll never hear her thoughts until I dream the night after thinking them, giving insight like a mother… which I had two in my life. My Sacred beast, along with my real mother, I was lucky. I have had always this sense of luck air about me, healthy newborn, never got sick. A perfect host for Chomei, and highly intelligent… it's like a fantasy life. I wonder if all other containers have it like me, caring families, and loving people. Meh, maybe so, maybe so.

I reached my mother first, and I jumped up. My mother caught me with her arms, and fur dress. She wiggled her nose against mine, and I couldn't help, but grin at my sister. She was pouting at the moment; she must've been surprised that I won our little match of speed. "So is it time momma, for the festival?" I asked, noticing the sun as it was slowly going behind the mountains. She nodded, "Yes my little wind, it is." She said in a caring voice, the sort of voice that made my heart always melt. This year was my turn to perform the opening act of the ceremony with Subuki.

Only the head chieftain's daughters or sons could do it. It's been traditional rights for many generations. I then notice my mother's handmaidens carrying a silk dress of green and purple clouds. My father, and brother were walking with them. "Papa!" I shout as I got out my mother's arms, and wrapped my arms around him when he got close enough. He lifted me up, and I watched as my sister took my mother's hand. Mizuha always was a little jealous at times. She was spoiled for a ten year old, but hey I'm seven right now, and darn glad I have my father. He had actually fought in the last war, and even by the famed flash duo. The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and the rumored half demon Arashi which my father would delight me of tales of their splendor in battle.

I have read book about them, in fact because of them I owe my very being. Since it was they who had saved my father from the now rumored Raikage, though he never really could say Arashi was a half demon. It kind of made me think a lot about my relationship with my Great beast. What if she could've bore a spawn of kids with humans, meh, I'm not a guy. Though unlike, once again most girls, I like to read and study.

I notice the handmaidens looking at my father who put me down, "Shall we ready her sir?" They asked in unison, he gave them the nod as I was escorted away from the group. It kind of made me said that I was being taken away from my family, but I didn't cry like Mizuha did. I walked with the handmaidens to one of the many small cabins like houses inside the village, probably one of the smaller homes that they lived in. They took me across the matted floor, and into a mirrored room. There I was slowly stripped of my fur dress, and laid bare for the world to see me. I saw them smash up the flowers we collected into the royal violet dye needs for the ancient markings of the priestesses of Tsuri no Jinsei.

"Princess Fuu, may you spread your arms out?" I take a deep breath, and did as I was told. I felt the cold dye hit my skin of my arms, and then felt a second brush across my back. It made a triangle like shape across the ridges of my back. The handmaiden working on my arms drew a curvy line down the center, and stopped with a large circle on my wrist. She moved to my front, and splashed a circle into my hands. The handmaiden working on my back stopped, and smiled. "Almost done mil lady."

It has already has, for the simple experience, been forty five minutes. They took careful detail on my face, drawing a flame symbol on the center of my forehead, and had the wind symbol, which was few wavy lines, protrude from the flame. They finished the design with purple dots coming down from my eyes; they stopped and motioned for me to look in the mirror. I smiled at my appearance, though I was never one for these kinds of things, I still had the ability to know when I looked good by Takigakure standards. I felt the green silk dress drape across me as they tied it with a purple Obi.

"Alright princess Fuu, you're good to meet your brother, and present the sacred flower tonight."

* * *

A few hours had past, and the village was filled with the lights of the bong fire being stoked in the center of huge wood pile. Music was playing, and the Kanto were strumming the ritualistic fast pace music for the festival. In reality Chomei had said to me that this festival was honoring the Kyuubi, which at a time before wide spread chakra use became a sort of god like figure, but none the less still divine.

I was led to the grand pedestal where my mother and my family were sitting. The song and dance came to an end as one of the oldest people in our village, Ukira, an elderly woman. Stood up, she gave a small bow before walking to the bong fire. Many clans had come here today, including some of the outsider clans like the blood wielding Miru. It was traditional for all clan leaders to be here, but the Hando clan had stayed away since a fight between my father, and their leader had taken place.

Ukira took in her deep breath, and spread her arms out.

"Welcome, children of the trees, and of the land of Takigakure. Tonight we cheer on a successful farming season and our guardian sprits of Inari, and Chomei. Whom the latter lays within rest of her host, Fuu Nikata, my successor to Chomei's wills. May fortune and a lick of luck be with her." The village cheered lowly in respectable manner. I blushed at the celebration over my status, and then Ukira turned to me.

"It was once said that all Sacred beasts were once one, and whole. That a man with the blessing of the gods, and of the spirits willingness to spread their power to be of service to the gods that we now have our guardian sprits. May Inari look on us tonight, and joy in his heart as we dance to him, drink the water he gives us for the land, and eat the fruits of his ever growing labor." She took a deep breath, and then pointed to my brothers, more specifically the water. He got up, and walked towards her. He handed her the water, to which she placed a pedestal.

"The hero's water is the heroes will given a physical form. Its contents make those who wish to make the ultimate sacrifice for their powers grow, and give them the ability to protect what they cherish the most. It's is the physical form of all life, where fire burns, and makes the soil fertile, the rains shall bring it life. The will of life, and of heroes are ever flowing, and ever changing. This makes the water the physical embodiment of the will which flows in all mortal men and women. For during the last great war one man used the water to protect our home from destruction, and gave his life to keep us all save."

The villagers all gave another cheer, and I bowed my head in respect. She then pointed towards me, and I got up to walk towards her. My dress shifted on the ground, and I came to be besides Shibuki. I placed the flower on the pedestal, and the elder placed her hand on my head. She began to speak.

"The priestess of the tree gave us this land with Inari, their mortal and divine gave children to make the land ripe. Of sacred demons, and of mortality, they were the blossoming flowers of hope that have wilted and died many a time, but have come back in times of need. For the years ahead are full of joy, and hardship. With wars a certainty, the land to keep safe, and the will of Heroes to uphold. We give praise to the great tree for her burden of keeping life here in abundance.

Bless the village once more as we plant your flower into the water of heroes. That of which you have given us many times in our need, and has healed the land." She moved a bowl into my hands, and poured the water inside of it, and then placed the flower within in it. She clapped her hands three times, and a yellow light glowed from them.

"With my chakra, I shall gather upon the next course of wisdom from the tree. To relay the words of the land onto you, and be gracious with her story of the half demon, and with it the festival ritual shall come to a closing. Which you all may go back to being merry, and joyful of our prosperity."

I watched as she put her hand inside the water, and the yellow light travel into the water. She splashed the water for a moment for a moment, before slowly retracting her hand. She brought her hand onto my head, and then too my brothers. I felt the warm chakra course in my veins, and gave relaxing sigh as we knelt.

"The future burns bright once more, and with it a new shift in the natural energy has brought upon what the tree smiles upon. A bright future for our village, and with it a soon to be prosperous union of alliance between us in our ever loving neighbors Konoha. The trees have also deemed fit for us to hold the Daimyo's presence in our humble lands." I look up, and the woman smiled.

"I can also see a time where we must stand together, to waiver a storm. With my words from the tree done, let us now speak of the Jinchuriki, and Half demons. For it is they who help spread the flowers of hope, by holding the power of the sacred beasts at bay from hatred, and evil. They who spread the peaceful words, and those who are looked upon, for it is said the priest who gave us the life energy of the world was of men, and divine.

He bared the eyes of moon goddess, and the hair of the god of life and fire. May we see the coming of an age where the time shall be like it was, before the great wars, and their kind all but gone from the land. May we see to the new age, and keep guard over it. We are the simple and humble folk of the land. Where a divine tree stands, and the lushes of an ever rich forest provides. May we soon see the times where we are no stricken with plague or disease once more. In the words of Inari the fox, and the Joo Okami the wolf queen "Be with great care as we take upon the task of the land."" The last part was repeated by the villagers, and soon the bowl was taken out of my hands.

"This concludes the festival's ritual, now be merry, dance and drink. Frolic about with the women of age, and be civil." My father said getting up, the villagers got up as the music resumed. I walked with my brother back over to my father. He patted my back as I sat down, and Shibuki waved to some of the girl who gave some really… by my standards… alluring looks.

"Father, is it true that Arashi was a half demon?" I asked him, since it was a festival to partially celebrate them in a way. He shrugged, but rubbed my hair. "I know not what he was, but I know he saved me, and made you come into my life. I still mourn the loss of Minato, he saved the village from a wicked beast who bared the likeness of Inari, but of red fur." I nodded, and I could see the tears forming in my father's eyes. I can't help, but wonder how close of friends they were.

"Father, what were they like, though I have read about them. I never really got to know them like you did.

"The best people, the best people you could ever meet."

End of chapter

Oh yes I changed the lore, review please


	5. News alert, and Polls

Ok, it may be early to do an announcement, but I want to do this.

My POV stories are always 100% focused on personality and thoughts. I am doing a switch around so you can get a look at the contrasting child hoods of the two main characters

Naruto's struggle to survive Konoha, only with Ayame being the immediate person to go to.

Fuu's almost thrill seeking life, where she is protected, and loved for her status.

I want to get this out of the way, YES this will be a depressing story in the beginning parts, this is Naruto's child hood, but I even it out with Fuu's child hood.

Kurama will be male! I love a female Kyuubi, but I am going to stick to male Kyuubi for the story.

Chomei will be female, since it's already stated in the story.

There is a poll for the villages to have different cultures, because Konoha's culture being the dominant force inside the canon story in my opinion is wrong. it was a wasted opportunity for dynamic development.

Kumogakure for me will be a strength based society, for whom the strongest holds the power (Greek or spartan like, no not armored or anything)

Iwagakure, is in my mine could be a very religious country because they are the earth, and Shinto gods in japanese mythos are elemental.

Takigakure is a tribal because in Canon it wasn't big, it wasn't even powerful by it's own rights. I could see a tribe like society where its the chieftain, and priestess in charge in this case Fu's father, and her mother.

Tetsu no kuni was the only thing I would not change in this story since it was already unique.

Kirigakure will change, drastically, like I'm deciding if there is even to be a war because of bloodline, and not the right to rule. It would be more or less a war for to decide who is to rule.

I am working my best to make this story VERY Unique since I think I can make it to where everyone could pick a village, their favorite character, and even OC character that I got coming up. Clans like the Uchiha will still be dead, but I am thinking of making Itachi stay since they would openly rebel.

Now for future events...

Will Naruto be placed on a team with Kakashi? No... I refuse the main team, simply because they're overall teamwork is horrid.

Now for whom who will be his sensei... well... that's up for a huge debate in my mind.

On one hand I want Itachi if I keep him, or Kurenai since she individualizes with her team.

Though maybe promote Iruka, and build there father and son relationship more... down the line.

It's still a good way to go, in fact time skips will be far in-between this story. (Like month long time skips)

Now for a question asked me about pairings, or love interest

Naruto is going to fall for Fu later in the story.

Iruka, and Ayame... I think it's awesome for the mother, and father bonds.

that's it, that's all I got for this, so please keep it real. I now have a job so updates may take some time, but be patient.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about five days since the festival ended, and the clans went to their regions within the mighty forests of Takigakure. I for one was enjoying another musty winter day here, the rain had come to indicate that winter was trying it's best to make us feel a chill. I welcomed it though, the heat died down, and I enjoy not having Chomei regulate my body temperature. Today was a good day to enjoy the hunting regions of the forest.

Suien, Mizuha, and my brother had tagged along on the venture. I had my bow, and arrows ready for the hunt since the morning where Shibuki invited me out. He was walking in front of me, he had the armor of our elites, the Konoe Ki. They protected the woods and lakes of Takigakure since the time it was thought off. The most elite of the troops came from the clan of Namukio. Which Suien was apart of, and they knew the woods like the very palms of their hands.

I was wearing not a dress, but some trousers, and a T-shirt that I had found from my brother's closet from when he was kid on his first hunt. Now as an adult, and one of the best fighters in our village, he takes me on the hunt. Our game today was the deer inside the Na region of the central camps of Nami. My home, which by many village standards wasn't much more than a few wooden cabins, but in reality it was our grandest palace.

I enjoyed the cool breeze that flew past my green hair, making it wave a little bit. "Fu, come on now keep up, the tracks are indicating that we are close." Suien said as he patted my back with his hand. I nodded, and looked back him smiling. "Sure thing Suien, just make sure Mizuha can keep up." I said this looking at my sister, who was walking slowly. She was more observing of the flowers, and the bees that flew in the air then looking for game.

Though it may seem unlikely, she was very girly out of a fight, in a fight she was almost like me… a tomboy. I then turn my attention to a rustling in the bushes behind us; I quickly turn on my heel. Pulling out my arrow, and placing it on the bow string as I drew it back. What I saw was a large buck, and behind him came two more. Suien, and Shibuki were already loosing their volley at the creatures, and my arrow loosed. It went straight into the beast's eye, I pump my fist in my first wild kill. Suien's arrows found the heart of his target, a large doe. While my brother's found the faster of the three which was a smaller buck. My sister Mizuha just stood there, and silently put her arrow back into the quiver she had on her back.

"Well, this sucks; guess your luck ran out sister." I stated, and walked over to the deer. I pulled my arrow out with a hard tug; some of the blood went onto my white T-shirt. I silently though, pray for the fallen beast, that his soul may rest. It was a kindness that we showed to our kills, for they were of the land, and to which they would return. Given the nature of the kill, it was quick, and painless. So the beast didn't feel any pain, and though I boast about the kill I've made, I don't always like it.

Especially if it was a Bambi, something that would never exit the earliest stages of life… something cut short. I guess I could call that the real crime of many wars that had been fought here, in this forest, and out in the lands of Edonara (Edo-Nara). I sigh as I turn to my brother as he rolls a scroll onto the forest floor, and places his deer along with Suien's onto it. "Fu, sister, please bring your kill to me. I am going to seal it for transport." I nod at the subtle command, and drag my deer slowly. I notice the noise of the

ground as I drag it, and I could feel a shift in Chomei… like she was praying like we did. I drag the large buck onto the scrolls, and my sister comes to Shibuki where she places her hand on the scroll.

"Sealing art: Storage!" She declared as the three deer vanished in a puff of smoke, the only indication of a violence taken place in this region was some blood lying on the ground. I smile, and looked at Shibuki.

"Will father be proud of my kill brother?" I asked, and he looked at me patting my head. "Oh yes sister, it's a fine first kill, but now you set a large bar to fill." He jeered me, and I lightly punched his shoulder. "Jeez, thanks for kill the victory." I said in monotone, only to feel his fingers wiggle on my side. I couldn't help but start laughing, I was very ticklish on my sides, and he knew it. I convulsed on the floor, my loud laughing sure to have scared any game from five miles away, away. "Say your sorry!" He loudly said with a laugh, I couldn't form any words as I just kept laughing.

"Lord Shibuki, we have company." I felt my brother stop, and stand at attention as the commander of the Konoe Ki landed in the area we were hunting. He was tall with white hair, and three diamond marks gracing his brow. Shibuki stood at attention, and put his fist across his chest before bowing. "Commander Fushi, what do I owe the pleasure?" My brother asked, and the commander motioned for him to stop the salute.

"Shibuki, you are to report to your father, there has been mission sent in from Konoha. It involves a missing Shinobi from the Uchiha clan, said to have stolen the scroll of Minoke." I gasp; the scroll of Minoke was a scroll we gave to the fire country as a sign of trust. It contained many of our ancient bloodlines, and some sacred jutsu. It was in the process of being returned, or so it was.

"Right, Suien my sensei, may you see to it my sister returns home safe?" My brother asked the older man, and he nodded as he patted my back. "Come along princess Fuu, we must travel back home, to Nami." He politely ordered, I looked at my brother, who gave me a warm smile. "Do not worry Fuu, I am going be ok, just another trash bag to take out of the picture." The words were cryptic meaning he was going to kill the Uchiha, as per orders if that's what they were, I nodded. He then put his hand on my shoulder, and smiled. He gave me a squeeze, "Now go, and tell father that I'll be back in a few days."

I nod, and begun to follow Suien, who put his hand on my back as I was led away. I noticed Mizuha beginning to move as well, but slowly. She had a look of worry, but then smiled. "Don't worry Mizuha, he'll be back after all Brother is one of our best, no one can beat him!" I declared pumping my fist into the air, and she nodded but still kept her frown.

* * *

A few hours later we were at home, and I was buried in a book that I got at the bookstore. Once again, I was trying to research the battles of the third Great War for a school project. I had picked it up based on the aurthor having been a recent general from our army who had died. I was reading, no, skimming through it trying to find the subject I was researching. The flash duo, or as I like to call them, lightning and thunder. I mean if the heroes of the war, my father included, was called the ground shaker. Because, he had a very power earth affinity, then why not call a duo a similar term. Minato being the flash, before the man of myth Arashi delivered the divine thunder.

I looked through the scripture like a holy book of the priests, and look at the pictures made of the duo in battle. It was breath taking, that such power could be within two people. Though Arashi is still in debate for being human… Minato on the other hand was one hundred percent pure human. It was actually rumored that he became a Hanyo secretly to secure more power, and be able to protect his people… a brave man indeed.

I also wondered what would Takigakure be like with such power, would we still be the peace loving people that we are, or would we be on a war path? Meh, the answers are too hard to answer, and the past is not coherent to the present course of time. Hmm, then again it's not always bad to look back on what could've been. I mean yeah, what if I was more girly like my sister… on second thought… hell no. I lay down on my bed, the sounds of deer being cleaned in the next room are always flooding my ears, it's going to be meat on the menu tonight, and something we rarely have.

You think because we live in a forest that we could kill as much as we want, nope… Wolves, foxes, eagles, hawks, and doves are all off limits do to sacred reasons.

Wolves, because of the fact they represent the gods  
Foxes, because of the sacred beast and god they represent, Inari.  
Eagles, because they are the birds we rely on to send messages.  
Hawks, you could refer to them as a sacred animal, being one of the spiritual guards of the lands.  
Doves, well… it's not all illegal, in fact it's legal if you want. But, they represent the bonding of two people, and the carriers to heaven.

I for one though am quite partial to wolves, even though Chomei calls them… pets. I like how swift they move into the woods, their black or white fur, and how they are tame around normal folk. It is actually said the first leaders of the world were chosen by wolves, simply because they can tell who's good, or evil. Me… I love them because of how they all seem to just bend to nature, ever changing tactics, ever changing fur, and their silver eyes or pale blue eyes.

I always wondered how they find their mates though, do they howl to find them… or do they dance? The circling dance, a common fighting art of the wolf… I wonder if it's something more. I shift on the bed, and look towards a picture of our now deceased family friend. Fenir, a former pack leader, and a silver wolf… I miss those brown eyes of his. He was unique to Takigakure wolves, having them soft almost tree-bark like eyes.

Him, and my dad fought in the last Great War, similar to how the Inuzuka fight. In a way, we are like the Inuzuka, always wild, always crazy… but we are gentler when it comes to killing, and warfare. We prefer the act of isolationism. Where if we can, we try to avoid war, but we'll throw everything we got to keep our home lands safe.

I however fear… the clans that we've been disputing with are growing restless. We are mostly peaceful, but we have clans that can't wait to just fight. I for one would love a good brawl every now, and then… but actual bloodshed just for the sake of sport, and fun… that's a monster. I sigh and begin to smell being spoiled over the fire inside the living room. I get up, and drop my book onto the shelf.

* * *

I enter the living room to see the meat of the deer being slowly turned, while my mother worked on the vegetables and spices. I walk towards the door to step outside, and notice it had become night. I looked towards the stars, and lean against the walls. I follow the trails of the shooting lights in the skies, and wonder if the celestials are fighting again? In my delirium I take notice of the humming inside my head. Was it Chomei?

**_"Child, follow the stars."_**

I stand at attention looking around, and notice nothing. I look at the sky, and notice the trails of all the stars heading for one particular direction, Konoha. I wonder why, but I can feel something in my heart… pain…

Is something there hurting, being kicked around like a sick dog? Or am I just imagining things, I sigh, and then began to focus. _"Chomei, was that you?" _I asked in my mind, and the queen of the forest just began humming in my head again. _"Chomei!" _

**_"Hmm child, what is it?"  
_**_"Did you just tell me to look at the stars?"  
__**"Yes child and I have question for you. Can you feel one of your brothers or sisters?"  
**__"Huh?"  
__**"All Jinchuriki are linked, and it's all about focusing long enough. You've bonded with me well enough for me to allow you access to my range of senses. I can feel it you know, one of your kind is in pain… not physically, but emotionally… perhaps spiritually."  
**__"Have they lost someone?"  
__**"I cannot say, even I don't know which of my kin they hold, but I can tell you right now I can feel his pain, it's great."  
**__"What do you mean, I wonder if you are just playing a prank on me again."  
__**"Hmm, oh the one about the demonic growl inside your head… well we could always do that one… I remember someone we-"  
**__"Finish that sentence, and all make sure to hurt your head!"  
__**"Jeez, your such a joy kill, and nope I am not pranking you this time. I can feel one of my kin growing restless, and their host being almost tortured by a plague of emotions." **__  
"So tell me Chomei, can you tell me what they are thinking right now?"  
__**"A way to be accepted…"  
**__"Chomei… I thought all of my kind is honored?"  
__**"Most are my larva, but… in the recent years three of my brethren have trampled upon humanity. This can cause hatred, and sense in a way you're a vessel… what better way to harm the harmer by harming them in "their" weakest state. The one I feel right now is from Konoha, it would seem it is frightened, scared, hurt even."  
**__"Is there anything we can do?"  
__**"No my child, but if you wish you can take a walk in the forest to clear your thoughts."  
**__"Yes… that would sound good right about now…"_

_**chapter end.**_

_**sorry the chapter was short, been in a lot of pain, and working my job gives me little time to do other things, but I am currently in progress of getting a new computer, and getting these updated sooner. I am currently at work right now on the next chapter**_

_**you will finally have blood. **_


End file.
